


The Green Light

by oursisthefury



Category: Boardwalk Empire, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Lucky gets a call that his pal, Nick Carraway, is in a sanitarium. He goes to visit him along with Meyer and Benny to try and figure out why he was put there.
Supposed to be a story about understanding and acceptance.





	

"Charlie?" Meyer asked as he entered the room, taking his hat off and setting it on the chair nearby him. "Charlie? You look sick. What's wrong?" He asked more directly and more concerned. His eyebrows knit together in concern and confusion for his friend who had just put the telephone hearing part down from his ear when Meyer came in and onto the table tho he still clutched the receiver tightly in his other hand. The others mans face seemed to be drained of color and his eyebrows too were knit, it was hard to say if they were knit more in confusion or concern. He looked towards his friend blankly and solemnly, and after more of Meyer's gentle coaxing he spoke.

"Y-you know my friend, Nick Caraway?" He asked gruffly and shakily, his voice quaking a bit. "Yes," Meyer nodded in assurance, still very worried. "You introduced me to him." He recalled that moment. Charlie looked at him as if recalling that moment too, his eyes were flickered with some form of grief. "I just got word that he's at a sanitarium." 

"Sanitarium?" Meyer questioned, just as confused and shocked as Charlie was. "What's he doing there?" He moved to sit over by Charlie. "Sanitarium is where all the crazies go." Benny supplied, he had slipped into the room slyly, they hadn't even seen him come in. "So he's crazy obviously." He shrugged, his signature smirk on his face. "I know what-" Meyer tried to say that he knew what a sanitarium was with an exasperated sigh but Charlie beat him to the explanation. "He knows what a sanitarium is, Benny." He snapped coldly and swiftly. "Geez, don't bite my head off. He asked." The younger man retorted. "Actually-" Meyer tried to say that he didn't actually ask but again no one allowed him an explanation. He sighed and let them fight it out amongst themselves. 

"He's not crazy anyways." Charlie barked at Benny. The other snorted. "Then why's he at a nut house?" Benny taunted and Meyer could see his friends temper rising. It was like watching a thermometer react to boiling water, the glass exploding at the top, spilling red stuff everywhere. "No, the real question is, why aren't you at a nut house?" Charlie said cruelly. "Hey!" Benny yelped, clearly hurt and offended. He didn't like being referred to as crazy. Meyer was stuck in the middle of a children's squabble. "Charlie." He said quietly, in a calm voice. Charlie didn't acknowledge him and got onto his feet ready to fight. "Charlie." Meyer said more firmly and coldly, grabbing the other mans wrist. The other glanced at him coldly but sat back down. Benny sat down too but both men still looked sore.

"Moving on." Meyer said gayly. "Why is Nick there?" "I'm not trying to infer that he's crazy," he held up his hands. "It's just strange is all." Charlie sighed, running a hand through his perfect black curls. "He's depressed, he has anxiety, fits of anger and that stuff." He supplied. "Why?" Benny asked. "His friend was killed, shot in his own pool. The man who did it shot himself afterwards. His name was Jay Gatsby." "Wasn't he a bootlegger?" Benny asked. "The very same." Meyer answered, studying his friends face. "Ever since he died, Nicks been going downhill. He can't stand New York anymore." Charlie stated a little vaguely. "Do you think they were more than just friends?" Benny questioned distantly. "What do you mean?" Meyer demanded. "Maybe your friend was in love with his friend." Charlie and Meyer glanced at each other and shrugged. "Maybe."


End file.
